


Adam

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Holster being a great bro, M/M, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Ransom being unchill, Romance, me being bad at making stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: Ransom blinks. He frowns. He stands up, sits back down and blinks again. There's no way he heard that right. He's not oblivious, he knows that, objectively, Holster has both an attractive face and an attractive personality but there's no way that Alexei freaking mashkov, NHL superstar and the love of Ransom's life, has a crush on his best bro and platonic life partner, absolutely no way at all.[Tater tells Jack that he's interested in Adam. Ransom doesn't take it so well.]





	Adam

 

There's something about the way Jack's shoulders are squared when he enters the attic that puts Ransom on edge, which is weird because he's known Jack Zimmermann for nearly four years and he's never, ever been intimidated or afraid of him - on or off the ice.

"Hey, Justin," Jack says. "How are you?"

Jack's voice is super casual, which is the second warning sign that something is off. Jack doesn't ever really sound casual, always too full of emotion or awkwardness to properly hold a conversation. The third warning sign is the use of Ransom's first name. Despite the fact they usually call Jack by his first name, Jack only ever uses nicknames and last names in regular conversation. He only uses first names when he's trying to sound soft.

Ransom takes a deep breath, makes sure to hit save on his spreadsheet and bookmark his notes, before turning fully in his chair to face his former Captain.

"What's wrong?" he asks, shortly.

"Oh, nothing is wrong!" says Jack. "Don't worry, Ransom, no one is hurt or anything."

"Something's clearly wrong, Jack," Ransom replies. "What is it?"

Jack shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking Ransom right in the face. It's a classic Zimmermann technique, used when delivering news that he doesn't think someone will want to hear. As much as they joke that Jack was a hockey robot before Bitty - it's blatantly not true. Jack has never wanted to cause pain to anyone he cares about. He's always cared too much.

Ransom cannot imagine what he's going to say.

"I'm not really sure the best way to say this to you, so, uh, I guess I'll just say it?" Jack says. "Tater, he, uh, he has a crush on Holster."

Ransom blinks. He frowns. He stands up, sits back down and blinks again. There's no way he heard that right. He's not oblivious, he knows that, objectively, Holster has both an attractive face and an attractive personality but there's no way that Alexei freaking mashkov, NHL superstar and the love of Ransom's life, has a crush on his best bro and platonic life partner, absolutely no way at all.

Bitterly, Ransom remembers that denial is the first stage of grief.

"What?" he asks. "I mean, that can't be true, can it?. Tater can't have a crush on Holster. How does he even know Holster?"

Jack sits down on Holster's desk chair, rolling across so he's sitting right in front of Ransom.

"I mean, they met at Keagster?" Jack offers, softly.

Ransom groans and buries his face in his hands. Of course Tater and Holster met at Keagster. Tater and Holster fucking met at Keagster where Holster was in the fucking kitchen kissing jam jars and showing off his massive fucking biceps while Ransom was being too much of a fucking love-struck idiot to even go down the fucking stairs and talk to his crush. Ransom deserves this. He brought it upon himself.

"And you're sure about this?" says Ransom. "Like, is this just something you suspect or did Tater say something to you?"

"Ransom," Jack deadpans, serious but not unkind, "when was the last time I suspected someone had feelings for someone else?"

And that's a fair point. Jack didn't even suspect his own feelings for Bitty right up until the moment he had to race to the Haus on graduation day. He's never really been that emotionally perceptive. He has to have had proof of this before he even began to think about telling this to Ransom.

"Will you tell me how you know?" he asks. "Please?"

"Well, we had a team event yesterday and Tater was a bit drunk, I guess," says Jack. "He was a lot louder than usual, and a lot more handsy too. And, well, he asked me if 'Adam and Randy' are together?"

"He thinks my name is 'Randy'?" Ransom interrupts, his voice just above a whisper. Tater thinking his name is something as nerdy as 'Randy' is almost more mortifying than Tater having a crush on his best friend. Almost.

"It took me a while to work out that he was talking about you guys," Jack admits. "But, I told him that you guys weren't dating, as far as I knew, and he seemed really pleased about it. And then he asked me if I knew if Adam was into guys and if I thought he had a chance with him."

"I guess there's no way to misinterpret that," says Ransom, with a sigh. His mind registers that he's skipped a few stages of grief to acceptance but it's not like he can do anything else. If Tater wants Holster then Tater wants Holster. There's nothing he can do to change that.

"Yeah," says Jack. "I guess not. I'm so sorry, Justin."

Jack leans forward and rests his hand across Ransom's knee. It's large and warm and comforting and somehow it makes the Tater thing heavier, more real, so much worse.

He's never been good at accepting comfort.

"Well, thanks for telling me, Jack," says Ransom, standing up and walking toward the closet. "That wouldn't have been fun to find out at the Kegster tonight. I, uh, I really appreciate it, dude."

"Yeah, of course, man," says Jack, standing up and following him. "Are you okay, though? I know you..."

"Hey Ransom, are you ready to--" Holster yells as he slams open the attic door, cutting Jack off. Holster trails off as he notices Jack is in the room. He raises an eyebrow at them. "Am I... interrupting something?"

"Just Canada stuff," Jack says. He slaps Ransom on the back, his hand lingering for only a moment too long, before he walks towards Holster and grabs him in a headlock. "You wouldn't understand, Holtzy."

"Fuck you, Zimmermann," Holster responds, mock-offended, laughing as he breaks away from the headlock and shoves Jack away. "I'm basically from Canada."

"I keep telling you, bro, Buffalo does not count," Ransom says, forcing his voice to sound casual. He hates feeling awkward and upset about this. He's never felt awkward and upset around Holster in his life.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," says Holster. "Are you two done with your secret moose-talk, or do I have to go wait with the Americans downstairs?"

"Nah, I think we were done?" Jack says, eyes fixed on Ransom. "I was going to go hang out with Bitty downstairs - unless you two want to spend more time with your favourite ex-Captain because you both miss me?"

"No, go spend time with your man, Jack," says Ransom. He means it too; Jack and Bitty haven't had time together in so long. "We'll catch up at the Kegster."

"Alright, " Jack says, with a nod at him. "I'll see you boys later then."

Holster follows Jack to the door of the attic, immediately closing it behind Jack. He turns to face Ransom, his expression tight and serious and Ransom turns his gaze to the floor.

"Is it just me," Holster asks, "Or did our esteemed leader just imply you may have not wanted to be alone with me?"

"Yeah," Ransom admits, without looking up. "I think that was his implication."

"Right," Holster says. "And what reason did he have to imply that?"

"Alexei Mashkov is probably going to ask you out at the Kegster tonight," says Ransom.

He winces at the bluntness of his statement, the rush of his words, the pitch of his voice. It's embarrassing how pathetic he is. He stares at the ground for what seems like hours. Holster doesn't say a word.

Ransom eventually drags his eyes up to look at his best friend, taking in the soft and surprised look on Holster's face. Holster takes a step forward, and Ransom can't help but take one back. Holster freezes, panicked.

"Justin..." starts Holster.

"Jack and I weren't really talking about Canada stuff," Ransom says, with a forced laugh. "We were talking about the fact that my crush has a crush on you."

"Justin, I swear I didn't, I wouldn't," Holster says, tripping over his words. "I never did anything to try to, like, win his favour or anything, bro, I swear...."

"l know, Holtzy," Ransom says, exhaling hard. "It's okay."

Holster takes another step forward and, this time, Ransom lets him. He pulls Ransom into his arms and Ransom buries his face into Holster's neck, breathing him in. It's comforting. Holster is always comforting, even in times like this.

"You deserve so much better, Rans," says Holster. "He's an idiot."

Ransom takes a second to breathe, and collect his thoughts. He pulls back so he can look Holster in the eyes.

"He's not an idiot," says Ransom. "He has a crush on an amazing man. And I think you should say yes to him when he asks you."

"Bro," says Holster, seriously. "No."

"I mean, I know I'm not reacting super well right now but that's just because I literally found this out a few minutes ago," says Ransom. "But like, you're my best bro and I want you to be happy and it'd be pretty fucking cool if you were dating a NHL player. And it would make Mashkov happy too so it's kinda a win-win."

"I'm not saying yes to Mashkov, bro" says Holster, firmly. "He's not my type and, even if he was, I wouldn't do that to you. I love you way too much for that shit."

"Thank you, Holster," says Ransom, pulling his best friend in for another hug. "I love you too."

"Besides, who knows," says Holster, untangling himself from the hug to look for a shirt to wear to the Kegster, "maybe April will finally take pity on me after all these years."

* * *

April, predictably, did not take pity on Holster at the Kegster, but she had rolled her eyes fondly at him before gently pushing him toward one of her teammates, with whom he seemed to be having a lot more luck.

Ransom sighed, downing the rest of his tub juice before making his way into the kitchen for another drink. The good news was that Mashkov hadn't arrived yet, so he still hasn't had a full out panic. The bad news is that he can't flee to the attic the second Mashkov walks through the doors, bound by both a promise to Holster and by Jack physically blocking his way upstairs.

"Zimboni, Little B, hello," says a loud, clearly Russian voice, filtering through the kitchen from the living room. "You are making pie?"

"Of course there's pie, Tater!" Bitty says, brightly. "It's in the kitchen. Come on, I'll get you a slice."

There's the sound of movement as they start moving, definitely toward the kitchen which shit, Ransom's in the kitchen! He looks around before making the split-second decision to bolt out the back door, abandoning his beer as he slips outside before anyone can see him.

He shuts his eyes leaning against the railing, thankful that it's still early enough in the night that the back porch is empty. He focuses on breathing in and out, in and out, in and out, knowing fully well that he's being dramatic but it's all just a bit much. He'd always known his crush on Mashkov wasn't going to go anywhere, but it's still a bit hard to comprehend that it's actually not going anywhere.

He turns around and sits on the ground, head in his hand, back resting against the porch railing. He thinks he'll give himself a few minutes to pout and breathe, before going to find Nursey and doing enough shots to make him forget about this godforsaken night.

"I thought I am seeing you come outside," says the same Russian voice from earlier. "You are always running away from me, I think."

Ransom's head snaps up so fast, it almost hurts. He didn't even hear the door opening, but somehow Alexei Mashkov is outside on the porch, holding two plates of pie and walking towards him. The pale moonlight catches on the contours of Mashkov's face and he looks beautiful. He looks beautiful and he's in love with someone else.

It's so unfair

"Uh yeah," says Ransom, unintelligently. "I uh, just wanted some fresh air but, I guess I can see why you might think I'm running away from you, Mr. Mashkov."

Ransom doesn't groan, but it's a very near thing. Mr. Mashkov? Bitty might get away with that cute "Mr. Zimmermann' bullshit, but Ransom definitely cannot. What the fuck is wrong with him? He's at least lucky his skin is dark enough to hide his blush

"Mr. Mashkov?" Mashkov asks. He sits down next to Ransom and pushes a plate of pie into his hands. "You are a friend of Zimboni. You can call me Tater, Adam."

Ransom's so confused about why Tater is sitting is sitting with him, and still so mortified that he actually called his crush Mr. Mashkov out loud, that it takes him a few moments to register the fact that Tater had just referred to him as Adam.

Adam.

As in, the name of the person that Tater told Jack he wanted to ask out.

That was the name that Tater had just called him.

Ransom's heart is beating so loudly it kind of feels like it's going to jump straight out of his chest. He doesn't want to get his hopes up but at the same time he can't help but hope that Tater had his signals crossed, that the wrong message was delivered, that Tater had somehow meant to tell Jack that he had wanted to ask Ransom out.

"Did you just call me Adam?" asks Ransom.

"Yes?" asks Tater, his head tilting to the side in confusion, his fork paused halfway to his mouth. Ransom realises with a jolt that Tater is nearly halfway through his pie, which means Ransom must have been freaking out for a while. "Do people at Samwell not call you Adam? Zimboni is saying Adam."

"There must have been some confusion," says Ransom. "I'm not Adam. Adam's my friend, you know the tall blonde guy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Tater, his face blushing red. "Zimboni is giving me the wrong information."

"It's okay," says Ransom.

It's a lie. It's not really okay. Ransom is still freaking the fuck out.

"So, Adam is loud blonde one," says Tater. "Then you are Randy?"

"No!" says Ransom. His voice is too loud and he makes sure to lower it before he continues. "My nickname is Ransom. But, uh, my first name is Justin."

"Oh, okay," says Tater. He takes another bite of his pie. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Justin."

Tater turns to look at Ransom and as soon as Ransom meets Tater's dark smiling eyes, he knows that Tater was never interested in Holster. Ransom heart flutters, warm and hopeful and happy.

"Yeah," says Ransom, with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ransom. You've been holding that pie the entire conversation without eating it. You look like a damn fool.
> 
> But like, a handsome damn fool. One that Tater is very attracted to.
> 
> Some ~ things ~  
> 1\. Ransom x Tater is such a great ship and I would die for it, but also, it kinda hurts not to consider Ransom x Holster. Maybe next time.  
> 2\. You might be wondering! "What happened to March?" You would wonder that.  
> 3\. My original outline of this fic to my friend included the phrase "But Holtzy is like "bro I'm not going to date your crush" and Ransom's like "bro" and Holster's like "bro" and that continues for a while".  
> 4\. Why does Jack refer to Holster as "Adam" when talking Tater anyway? Maybe there's a whole other story there?  
> 5\. This has nothing to do with the story but I also just wanted to let you know that Nursey was being extremely cool and handsome during the Kegster and also that I love him.  
> 6\. Please comment and come yell at me on tumblr @unacaritafeliz / @welovewebseries


End file.
